halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leo Fox/Archive 1
File:118talkpage archive.png|700px rect 25 29 125 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 1 rect 145 29 252 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 2 rect 272 29 379 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 3 rect 23 54 128 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 4 rect 149 54 256 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 5 rect 276 54 382 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 6 rect 23 80 129 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 7 rect 149 80 255 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 8 rect 276 80 382 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 9 rect 16 105 131 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 10 rect 152 105 257 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 11 rect 277 105 389 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 12 desc none This archive chronicles the travels and adventures of SPARTAN-118 from May 10, 2007 to March 11, 2010 ---- This is here to make me feel better (RP Invite) Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 16:35, 17 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invitation CAF Corporal Spartan 501 --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:49, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Sure, you can join. The only other relatively new one is Halo: Battle for the Ark, though Halo: Blood and Ashes and Halo: Insurrection don't have many posts yet. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:31, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Sure I'll join One thing though, what year, month, and day is it on? Starts Now of coarse. SPARTAN-118 Sorry, but I am already involved in over 5 different RPs as well as several halo fanon projects, so I will have to sit this one out. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:19, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I accept your invitation. I'm ready to begin at any time. However, I wonder, which year is it in the rp when it starts, is it before 2552? Matt-256 COM link 12:49 (Scandinavian Time), 31 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't join. I'm already in 'way' too many projects. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:45, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Guess I frogot to add that; it starts December 2552 Go Ahead and Play Have fun, and read the rules on the project page. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:40, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Orion Nebula What time period are we looking at here? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:20, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I've already got most of my characters wrapped up in an RP taking place around the same time. Sorry. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:04, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: BaD Crap, this is kinda bad. Blood and Ashes takes place in 2545, much before Hollow Bastion. Spartan 501 01:15, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Orion Nebula when this story take place and also im on it CF 14:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I have the same question as the one above: what time period? Spartan 501 14:28, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Specific date would be helpful so I can deploy additional forces, but also, is it ok if I hitchhike on one of your ships with the 329th Naval Squadron? Spartan 501 00:02, 28 November 2007 (UTC) k, thanks. I've decided to hitchhike aboard the UNSC Little Rock. Spartan 501 00:35, 28 November 2007 (UTC) coding you have made a coding mistakes on you invitation you should check it on my page CF 00:33, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Yorktown Battleship Can i use the battleship in the 1st Naval Armada please CF 02:04, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ok tx be sure i will not do something stupid lol CF 03:13, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Dictionary II What is NOVAing? Sorce: RP Rules... --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 16:39, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Battle of the Orion Nebula Can I join? Spartan-118 00:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) BaA Don't worry, it sometimes isn't posted in for a month or so. Spartan 501 06:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Vote? Was that a vote on the Halo-fanon or Wikia-halofanon page? If it is, just message me back and I will change it so that it looks as such. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' 118, Spartan *To:SPARTAN-118 *From:SPARTAN-077 Mr, 118, I saw your comments on the Hayabusa Clan Member page, and I felt you had no good reason to call it a piece of crap considering you made a cannon that shoots pies! Pies! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:05, 24 December 2007 (UTC) But that is sooooo awesome. You could be like, "Take this bee-atch!" and then blow people up with pies moving at 700 kilometres per second. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 03:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Two Spartan-118s? Why did you create two articles about Spartan-118? I'm not talking about the clone article either, I'm talking about SPARTAN-118 (Spartan 118) and SPARTAN-118 (Shawn). --The Lord of Monster IslandUltimate Monster LordThe Lord of GruntsJust another SPARTANMCPO James DavisAlternate Reality HaloI here your cries 22:22, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm *I'll think about it.TroybAllSpark Quest 22:56, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Sure u can use him as long as u follow the rules when u make him. Eaite'Oodat 02:32, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Haha Thats about right for me. Excpet the fire doesn't burn me up, i remain fine, because i'm THAt awesome. --Ajax 013 23:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) S.O.S Dude, can you use the speech you used on Talk:Abu on Talk:Arbit'agon?!?! I need you to get everyone off my back! RE:Ban Erm. No you haven't been banned, i checked the ban list, unless your using a different user name your missing from it. --Ajax 013 17:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Battle of Orion Nebular Hey i've just seen the Battle of the Orion Nebula. The CN have a battle, which is yet to be made, called the Battle of Nebular Apocalypse. Now i was thinking whether i could set the battle just after your RP? The covenant would widen their glassing range to another system, which the CN happen to be in (because of UNSC alliance agreements). So then there is a battle with just the CN and Covenant. Meanwhile the rest of the Covenant fight against the UNSC. Both factions destroy the old Covenant and that is when the CN and UNSC create an alliance. So what i am asking is whether you could put in your RP, that soem Covenant forces go to another system? Also there could be a part, which i would do in the RP, where there is a conversation between the UNSC and CN? Waht do you say? PAC Cannon Hi, I just read your PAC Cannon article, and I wondered whether I could add it to Gruntipedia? If it's OK with you, I'd love to add it, so message me on my talk page please. Thanks, [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 13:05, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::OK, no problem. Thanks for the permission :) [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 16:09, 22 June 2008 (UTC) sure Yuo can make a elite super soldier.Eaite'Oodat 16:36, 15 July 2008 (UTC) The magic Macromedia Flash. Its magic. That or you can use paint as a bad substitue. Though flash is much more magical. For instance. ;] Necros War Message from Ajax He regrets to inform you that you can't have SPARTAN-118 in the battle, as he's accepted all the II's he can. Sorry. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:43, 23 July 2008 (UTC) No, you misunderstand: he cannot be used 'ANY' in Necros. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Stuff stuff You can choose to adopt one of the battlegroups if you want, I've already laid claim to a few though, namely Ragnarok, Gamera, Typhoon and Valiant. Vespera Invite Wardog Invite RE: RP:that old familiar feeling Sure, you can join. However, there are no shields as of yet, and you can only bring ships which are on the Force Composition list, on the RP page. No other types of ships. You can, use any of the ships that currently have no name. you marked my fannon as godmodded you marked my fanon as god modded and i would like you help to fix it. pz give me some advice on dracklings talk page plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Colass 11:57, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Response I might try to. Not with Ajax 013 though, he stoops low, but not low enough to bring ''my articles back... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Convergence Get back to America. Now. lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) What was Your IRC Nick? ? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Convergence I must discuss this with Dragonclaws. We're in New Jersey to get fake identities, i.e., get put on the grid. That hotel we were staying at, I'll just say that it was someones house that they loan out rooms in to those off the grid. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 15:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Indeed we do. New Tricks... Saw the things you said about me on the IRC. The least you could do next time is say it when I'm there to defend myself. Meh, it just shows that you're not one to trust. I thought that I had gotten through to you, hell I felt bad about bringing up the Colass thing and being so hard/honest with you, now I just realise that you're one of the many people who will never learn. So yeah, you move my messages off your talk page because you don't want anybody else seeing the truth and you talk about me behind my back... see if it brings me down, see if I lose any sleep over it. Guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks... [[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 05:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I just put flame where it needs to be: to those who break rules and the leaders who don't enforce them. Not all administrators are bad though, just a few. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:07, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Battlestations: Halo You're Right I know I tread a thin line. It's just hard to sit back and watch when I see what he does to the less than perfect users around here. Look at J!MMY8806, Ajax harrassed the crap out of him and I know he must have felt worthless; and the thing is: J!MMY8806 isn't a the bad writer or person Ajax made him out to be. That's the first thing I saw Ajax 013 do on this site... and I've hated him ever since. I know I should try to stop and I'll do my best to do so. Thanks for the advice, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Indeed, even though I gave you permission to use some of my ships, hehe. Sure, I think it's fine. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) My reply to your message Alright, then can you say something about this?: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Matt_Ng My message now isn't intended to be aggressive. Hyper Zergling 23:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) "I don't even know what he is going on about... It sounds like (attempted) helpful critisium for a article that makes little to no sence. " Were you talking about Rozh? Hyper Zergling 00:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Here's the information of the bomb I based it off of; I couldn't find the mass of the objects inside the hydrogen bomb: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsar_bomb Here's the information of the design of the hydrogen bomb, if you need it: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydrogen_bomb Hyper Zergling 01:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Done --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) - About people "trying to help me: You realize all they're giving me is information, and no suggestions? You expect me to directly take and process the information? That would just change my article into something completely different. And most people's first comments were aggressive to begin with, so of course I wouldn't listen. Sorry about sounding hostile, but try to reconsider. Hyper Zergling 00:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Civility Warning This is a civility warning. I insist that you cool down how you deal with people pointing out obvious plagiarism; you must realize that what you're doing is merely prolonging the arguing and further causing it to deteriorate into flame. Now, I'll admit that at times members of the wikia can overdo their comments, but two wrongs never, ever make a right. I also warn you to stop the extensive cussing; I will not tolerate it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm.... that's odd.... I lost the comment I was using as reference. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Right here: Talk:XM6TH Long-Ranged Combat Pistol scroll down. Hyper Zergling 16:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Pwning? What Pwning? Yes, he proved your point, but what other reason would he have personal attacks? [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Dude, I'm not in the mood. '''FIGHT' OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) lol I just realised that you messaged me a while ago. Well, um, I don't really know what you mean... could you be more specific? Hyper Zergling: wtf? FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Dude, seriously go away I don't want to talk to you okay? FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 04:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Another Intervention I can't seem to find how Meat and Taters annoys "everyone". There's always the newcomers who don't know how to take comments, and they view him as a hero. And also... I'd prefer it if you would address your comments like you used to. And can't you see, based on his comments, that he's trying to have piece? I don't understand why you want constant fighting. Otherwise, have a nice day. IRC doesn't work on my computer. Yeah, sorry about that, but thanks for the nicer comments. Response to "Overview of your stay here" Okay, time to enlighten you. * 1) It appears you are yet again trying to kiss up to Ajax and ONI. I think I know why. I probably shouldn't say it here though. The whole thing was wrong, I should have been able to compete. I was a worthy competetor and I worked for it. I was no sockpuppet. People always leave that one out. * 2) lol you called them "Gruntipedia rejects" like Ajax did. Dude no matter how hard you try to live up to him you'll be lucky to be half the writer he is. Also, as I recall, only one article was flamed. That's because the others were good and Specops306 wrote another with me and nobody would have the courage to fight with him. Heh. Seriously, people just spazzed out because of it. It was horrible and it wasn't good flaming either buddy. * 3) Actually you weren't "jokingly leaving a message about his articles." You were calling them pointless and boring. Honestly this whole section you lied about. I didn't rant about random crap, I told you that there are better ways of dealing with writers. You did not remove that message to get me off your back, you did it because every word I said in my message to you was right and that's why you had the message removed from your talk and Colass' so don't lie. * 4) In fact, I was doing good things, I just did them in an irresponsible way and I already apoligized to the entire wiki. Actually, you apparently know nothing about my goal. I was, in fact, a very selfless person. I never wanted to become an admin, though I already have a large group (not army) of followers. The actual reason I don't have admin powers is because I never wanted them. Also the thing about SWK was not my doing, she was just a bit foolish in pursuing my cause. So please leave her out, you have no place to talk. She's a better person and writer than you will ever be. You have no place to make fun of her. * 5) Honestly this was the only section where you stated anything true or intelligent. Like I have said, I've apologized, taken responsibility, and am changing my ways. Now, do not come back to my page to post another pointless and random hate-message. I have asked you to leave me alone numerous times and you continue to ignore my wishes. If you leave another message on my page against my will, I'm going to report you to the admins for harrassment. Now good day to you sir. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING. Well, I don't know what goes on in IRC, but in here, by the words of Meat and Taters, I can tell he doesn't want to fight. Re: Truth and Reconciliaton Are you saying that you’re completely right and have no faults whatsoever? If you were innocent, you would have been completely silent about Meat and Taters. However, you have been assaulting him, but I’m not necessarily saying without reason. Meat and Taters shouldn’t be the only one apologizing. ur a lukcy one.. i i can't bring mysefl to report yu to teh admmins. I coulnt' lett anytone get in trouble;: even poeple who traet me badly. just please leave me alone. u win, i lose. just laeve me in paecee. no more nassty messages or anyhtingg. u win. ` FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Your Request Here is the picture you request, if it isn't up to the standards you want i have a second one. Anyway cheers for using my photo service. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 17:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) "due to attempting to cause a inter-wiki civil war" You should know that was not the true reason he was banned. He could not have been banned for that as it is not against the rules to start or attempt to start a civil war. If it was it would be listed in the rules, but it is not. He was banned for language. --§yzygy 22:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yes while that is what he wrote, it is not true. The majority of admins voted to get rid of him. The civil war thing was just a cover that Ajax loved to use. --§yzygy 22:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Zombie Thing Hey, since Ajax doesn’t respond to my messages, can I join the zombie thing? Or do I need to wait ‘til he replies? Ugh. I feel like I'm talking to Ajax again.... Ajax is as unprofessional as they come. He cannot ban someone for an unbannable offense (of course he did) which is why I left halo fanon. I am only talking to you about it right now because if the lie continues to spread, everyone will believe it to be the truth. --§yzygy 23:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) No as in I can't join? Or no as in I don't need permission? Ah, I see. Is it just because he hates me? Alright. And adding to §yzygy, as Hitler said, "If you tell a lie long enough, people will start believing it." Ahem I remember way back when I viewed you as an authority figure. But your maturity level suddenly dropped, and now all I can see you as, is someone who can’t seem to be a little nicer. Attacks don't work as effectively as if you talked to them nicely. Attacks only provoke them to strike back, unless they're far mature than even some of the administrators (I'll admit, I'm mainly referring to Ajax). And Vader is taking your attacks way better than how I used to. Interview Well since everyone wants to sell their side of the story, I'll sell mine. Talk to me whenever you want. Sup Nicpe Peterson yo dude? why did you edit my page,my friend fixed it and then you edited and put Nick,his name is Nicpe Re: Challenge Map SPARTAN, I am a very busy person, also I am not a n00b.--Freelancer Texas 00:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) My Articles Can you take the NCF tags off of the G-76 Drone Ship and Nightcrawler Missile pages. The G-76 article has been fixed but you havent taken it off. For the Nightcrawler Missile, im not even sure that you read the whole thing. If you did you would see that they do detonate. Thank you for reading--Through jealousy, I prevail 20:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) That Naval War Awesome Video N00b Fanon dude your a noob you say that my article SPARTAN VIII program is not canon friendly well it's in the future you don't know what happens so it is canon friendly and any words that are not real i made them up so now they are real so leave me alone.--The cheif 00:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) If If your going to insult me before i got moved into a harder class was one of the smartest people in said first class just do it but first you never said how it is not canon friendly and if you do not have a reason i will ignore it.--The cheif 01:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) CT, that was uncalled for. - Scot 113 ok all you people who think im dumb SHUT UP YOUR SO STUPID YOUR SH*T IS SMARTER THAN YOU!!.--The cheif 01:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) i I accept and Spartan 118 im sorry for my childish behavior.--The cheif 00:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Namespacing Okay. Right now, though, no one has told me what precisely is wrong and how to fix it. All I want is to get those templates removed so I can have my pages clean and not soiled by an NCF tag. U:APS/FFTN My page is canon friendly now. I've made the edits, and my page, Scot-113, is now canon friendly. Please remove the NCF banner from my page. - Scot 113 How is "mysterious disappearance" not canon friendly? I'm sorry, but that's no reason to put a NCF banner. Also, if you've even read the Headhunter article or even Halo: Evolutions, you'd know what a Headhunter is. So again, no good reasons to put a NCF banner. - Scot 113 AAO Vid BirauralJiralhanae FurunnNecSparta Empire Dude,What the hell? The Necros War and the Necros Race has nothing do with the FurunnNecSparta Empire and the BirauralJiralHanae Articales.Necros in those two articals is a God named Necros who worshipped by BirauralJiralhanae and the FurunnNecSparta Empire,ONCE AGIAN,THE GOD,NECROS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE NECROS RACE OR NECROS WAR OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DEAL WITH THE NECROS SO PLEASE STOP EDITING IT,IT"S ANNOYING!!! -Elite-01520 Sockpuppet Your mentions to Necros I dont see how this deals with his work.The work does not invole his work whatsoever and does not spill into his Universe or Characters or just anything with Necros,am just using the word Necros thats the name of a character. Behavior Second AAO vid Thanks for achiving it. Thanks for archiving my first talk page. Also, my name is Scot, not Scott. -Scot, the 113 Spartan 04:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Not happy hey 118, im getting tired off people saying my articles are bad, I may not be the best writer in the world, but if there is a problem with my articles tell me instead of putting it all over a talk page.--101stranger 20:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) what is it with putting me in your signature? I think that qualifies as stalking. You say you hate me. You say you want to kill me. so why am I still blogging? 03:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Thanks for the warmhearted welcome. I'm fairly aware of editing rules and such since I used to do forum-based RP's. I'll check into that Fanon for Noobs thing if I ever need help. Thanks, 0rbital 16:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that.--101stranger 18:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The Swarm (OxxStevoxxo) Recently you marked the article The Swarm (OxxStevoxxo) with the bad grammar tag. I don't see any bad grammar or spelling mistakes at all, perhaps you better check to see if you made a mistake. [[User:Athena32|''The Warden is ]][[User talk:Athena32|watching as always...]] Glad to help :) Need help How do I change my sig?--101stranger 23:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) NCF Deletion }} Your Task Mass Driver (mini macs) You can tell me my articles are cannon but I'd like to know why it wasn't,so please leave me a message so I can improve it.COMPY3000 22:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I would still like it if you told users how to fix their articals to canon. Do you agree, 118? However, it would be nice if expierienced users( Doesn't have to be you, 118) Helped newer users in the way i described. Raheili Empire - From Overlord Raxus You don't really seem to realize that I might have a story for the Raheili's OP nature, but I'd understand if you don't immediately see it. Just let me post the rest of the factions I have in order to let you realize the scale of my fan-fiction. :) Factions... Raheili INC Zraheili TBC Araheili TBC Tergius TBC Sarheili TBC Bio-Heili TBC Kobrakai TBC Illiovius TBC Aioniel TBC Cerakom TBC If you want to see my fan-fiction, ask me on the Raheili talk page, or any other information about the canon itself, post in my talk page. Overlord Raxus 01:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Overlord Raxus F0r teh lulz Re:Canon and Picture I'm aware nothing on here is canon, I probably just worded it incorrectly and I fully understand that this is all unofficial fanfiction on here. Also, I'm not sure which picture you're referring to. Could you please let me know and I apologize for using a copy of any of your pictures. 118, on the note of that picture, I did not steal it and am sorry for confusion. It is not your fault for the incorrect accusation; please look into this page, I swapped the page "Pelicans" with its redirect that I felt should be the main article, "Pelican," thus forming Pelicans into a redirect. Because of this, the old article, which already had your picture and was possibly stolen by someone else. By the way, the user that edited the above article link (which is one of the previous edits of "Pelicans" and an unsatisfactory article) was Veaction, so either he "borrowed" with or without your permission, leaving me in the crossfire. Again, sorry for any inconveniences. Also, thanks for correcting me on the topic of Sangheili suicide because I wasn't completely aware. RE: RP dude... you really need to chill out when it comes to you responding to my comments and articles.Your being a ass in Abhorred and UNSC Explosive Rain and I would like it if you would stop.--Sangheili wunna be 18:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I really have no idea who you think you are but its really, really getting me mad, first, this is a fan site, I understand saying something is not canon friendly ,but you act as if the world will explode if you dont make them fix it. second they are my pages and since you act like a jack ass on them I asked you to stop commenting but then you replied like you have the right to be a ass on my articles, and I dont think you have the right to do so. Thank and good night--Sangheili wunna be 18:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) For the last, god damn time, not in a single book states that a SPARTAN can not be changed for other tasks if there is a reason behind, Kurt was taken to train S-3's and no ones says thats NCF. I am not rule bending, but there are mistakes that I did not know at first, I fixed them and given better explanations to them so they are better.But Nooo there has to be a prick at every turn and you seem to be the fore mentioned idiot Okay now that I have typed all my aggression out, how bout you don't comment/edit on anything that is mine and I will work harder to make my pages canon-friendly--Sangheili wunna be 21:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You know what? You win YOU WIN! I am tired of you so I just wont do anything until you realize how your acting on the internet,and this site to be more exact.--Sangheili wunna be 00:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Have you corrected your self and your attitude?--Sangheili wunna be 01:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I have tried and tried but no matter how much I change its always NCF.--Sangheili wunna be 04:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Delete? KK HAMMAH! A Fallout-Halo Fannon Rivalry? Hey I was just on a Fallout Fannon site. It's kind of a dull site; meaning it's one of those sites that do edit but not "too" often as this site. Also they don't really seem to be the nicest bunch if editors and they kind of take things a little bit more seriously than most fannon sites. One reason was because that I made a mercenary group called, get this, "Bad Company" with Spartans from Halo as the mercs. One person said, that "Halo isn't appreciated on the site". Did I miss something? Is there a rivalry between games and/or fannon sites? Also in case you're wondering yes I put the EXACT synopis about Bad Company from the game. I was lazy, but I digress. Seriously though, is there a rivalry? Matt-092 02:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Invite #303 Join it!!! --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 21:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Zeal fof Damnation Hey Liam, read your post on The Dawn, epic and: I've no issue with a stolen ODST suit of armor. However, I must inform you that you've been blocked for three days because you socked. Remember though, it's only three days. Sorry, site policy. Jon-117 08:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) The bold is just an editing situation I had.... my point in posting that is the fact that since I changed the armor I figured that was his ok. 02:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Your Sig Hey there S-118. I noticed a while back that your sig was broken, but I was unsure if you noticed it so I left it. You had left out a : and you had also put two sets of links into one section. I currently have the "I can read your mind username" set to link to your talk page, because that is primarily what you seemed to be wanting to do. If not, and you wanted to use the broken link in there, just change the link to your talk into http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=SPARTAN-118, linking it into your personal disambiguation. Hope this helps. Ok, now i'm scared. "I can read your mind, Stel' Vadam." 0_0 Stel' Vadam 08:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollersox? Is it a coincidence? 'Cause my username is Rollersox on here and I like just signed up, and you probably signed up a long time before...Rollersox 22:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, wasn't looking. Yeah just me, sorry.Rollersox 02:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) How How do you make the template were you want people to give davice on your article. The read one that says, Username urges anyone who reads this to give feedback. (Spartan-035 19:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC)) " I deny the journey, but i will still serve." -The Arbiter Referal Greetings. I just thought I'd come here and thank you personaly for your remedy, (Another site to post my story.) It just makes me feel a little guilty about that little, "error" of mine. Anyway thanks for your help, fellow kiwi brother. At the moment theres a discussion going on in my blog so I'm going to stick around for a while and see how that turns out but I shall hit up that site. Thanks again! :::Lol @ Irony. Request HAMMAH 2!!!